Riff Off: Titans Style
by live.laugh.love.izzy
Summary: Starfire makes Titans West and East watch Pitch Perfect then organizes a Teen Titans Riff Off! BB/RAE STAR/ROB CYBEE
1. The Pitch of Perfection!

Starfire makes the Titans West and East watch the movie Pitch Perfect, and then she organizes their very own Titans Riff Off! *BBRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE

Disclaimer: Yeah so, how about them Teen Titans? I don't own them though but if I did Terra would be in an unfortunate rock avalanche. Don't own Pitch Perfect either!

It was movie night at Titans Tower and Star insisted that they play the "pitch of perfection".

"Wait what", Robin said.

The pitch of perfection, it is merely about a group of college individuals who indulge in the musical artistry of A-cappola. Robin, who is this A-capolla?

Raven then swiped the DVD case from Star then replied in her monotone voice, "Star it's _A-capella _and the movie is called Pitch Perfect."

"PITCH PERFECT?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg came running in so fast they knocked the case out of Star's hand.

"Dude, do you know how awesome this movie is? Hot singing college girls, *sighs* who wouldn't want that?

"I know man" Cyborg exclaimed. "Remember the part with the trophy and the broken window and the vertical running? Fat Amy's the best!"

"I recall her real name being Fat Patricia" said Raven. All the titans stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Robin was the first to recollect his thoughts, "You actually saw the movie Raven?"

"I just –

"Friend Raven, this is glorious! You must know all the songs presented in this movie, yes?"

"Look I –

"Aww, who would've known our little Rae-Rae, was a songbird?" Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"I'm not, just listen –

"So what was your favorite part Rae?" Cyborg said.

All this constant badgering was taking a toll on her emotions. This needed to stop.

"QUIET" she screamed, her eyes as red as Trigon himself.

The four titans gathered behind their couch, terrified.

"That's better. I was originally going to see a new horror film but the tickets were sold out –

Beast Boy interrupted, "Wait, why didn't they just let you in? You're part of the Titans for crying out loud!"

Raven sent him a quick glare and continued her story.

"As I was saying, I saw the poster for this movie and it somewhat piqued my interest".

"So what I'm hearing is that you liked it?" Robin said grinning with Cyborg.

"I _tolerated_ it, but that doesn't mean I'm open to watching it again".

"There is one of the boys in this film by the name of Jesse, tell me Raven is he "the hot"? Starfire said. Robin was fuming at the thought of Starfire liking Jesse and a blush appeared on Raven's cheeks at the thought of Jesse. He was "the hot" no doubt about that. Beast Boy saw the look on her face and started to feel some type of way.

"Dudes he's just a pretty boy wannabe Justin Timberlake, I'd be a better singer than him. I've got the talent, good looks and the ears *smirks at Raven* and you know how the ladies dig the ears."

"I must not be a lady then"

Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows and looked her up and down," Oh I've seen you Rae, you are totally a lady."

Cyborg went in to cockblock…I mean intervene, "Alright you two need a room and I just wanna watch this movie!"

"Robin may we do the inviting of the Titans East? Perhaps they are done fighting crime in Steel City and are in need of a break."

"Yes Robin may we do the inviting of Titans East, Cyborg said in his best Starfire voice, I wish to be doing the hanging out with Bee tonight." Beast Boy was laughing like crazy while Star and Raven were trying to hold back a few giggles.

"I don't know Star; they've been doing a lot of work in Steel and… uhhh…umm.

He never got to finish that sentence because Starfire was giving him THE EYES!

Cyborg: "Rob's not gonna last this time."

Beast Boy: "Yup, he's a goner. Wonder how long it'll take.

Raven: "5, 4, 3, 2…

Robin finally gave in. "Alright, they can come over tonight."

Star gave him one her bone-crushing Tamaranian hugs and Robin was in pure paradise! "Many thanks Robin. I shall call them immediately!"

*TIME JUMP, TITANS EAST CAME, POPCORN WAS MADE, WE'RE AT THE FINAL PERFORMANCE*

_Don't you forget about me (Party in the U.S.A.)_

_TONIGHT! I will love love you tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight (Love to hear percussion)_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow, _

_Let's do it tonight!_

(Jesse and Beca kissed, and they were seen last about to audition newcomers)

"That movie was spectacular, do you not agree?" Starfire said

Everyone agreed. They all soon started to discuss their favorite parts.

"Guys, that Stacie chick is so hot." Speedy said.

"I liked Cynthia, her style is so cool." Bumblebee said.

"Nos gusta Lily, aunque ella es muy tranquila ya veces perturbadoras que ella trae mucho a la mesa para las bellas Barden." Said Mas y Menos.

Everyone looked at Mas and Menos but decided not to dwell upon the Spanish-speaking subject.

"I mostly enjoyed the Riff Off, even though Beca did get cheated and the Bumper was touching Amy's grebnacks." Starfire said.

"Yup as enticing as that movie was, Raven's voice dripping of obvious sarcasm, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Yeah and we better get back to Steel City." said Bumblebee.

"Wait, Friend Raven and Friend Bumblebee please would you follow to my quarters for a quick chatting?" said Starfire.

Both girls were skeptical about what the alien had in mind but soon replied, "Sure."

"Great, follow me." She said as she dragged Raven and Bee to her room.

Aqualad asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know girls stuff. Cyborg said while smirking. I bet Beast Boy wants to know what they're talking about. Especially what a certain half demon girl will be talking about."

"Ooh someone has a crush on Rae Rae." Speedy and Aqualad said in a singsongy voice.

"Guys shut up about it"! He started making his way into his when he realized, "Oh and don't say anything to the other girls, especially Raven."

"Alright we won't say anything, GOSH, Speedy exclaimed, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rae's smoking hot, no question about that, Beast Boy gave him a glare that would make Trigon want to cry but he let Speedy continue, and you like her, it's no big deal. We just gotta find a way to get you two crazy kids together!"

"But how?" BB thought.

Okay first chapter is done; flames as of right now are accepted. I have been having this idea in my head for the longest so maybe it will look good on paper.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!


	2. Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! The Teen Titans are not in my possession. They do not belong to me as it has been claimed in this disclaimer! That is why I have written this disclaimer clearly claiming that the possession of the Teen Titans is not mine. For it belongs to another person, that person who is not me is the one who holds the possession of the Teen Titans! So if one would ask me if owned Teen Titans I would decline. I would say nay and state the true and obvious fact that the Teen Titans are not of my possession! They do not belong to me! (I probably messed up on this but Powerpuff girl fans will get this reference)**

* * *

"Friends, thank you for honoring my request to meet me at my room."

"I didn't think we had a choice considering the fact that you _DRAGGED_ us." Said Raven.

"Could you just tell us what this is about? "Said Bee.

"Alright remember when we viewed the film Pitch Perfect and they were doing this mini competition called the "Riff Off?"

"Yeah we remember. Most of the titans seem to have enjoyed it too. I even saw your boy wonder singing along. _BOY FRICKIN WONDER!" _said Bee.

"I heard him too. He was singing along to No Diggity. He almost made me smile. _Almost_." Said Raven.

"So what about this Riff Off Star?"

"Well, I thought it would be most glorious if we were to partake in one as well."

"Why?" said Bee.

"Simply because everyone seemed to enjoy that scene in the movie and maybe it would be quite enjoyable to learn the musical stylings Earth has to offer." Said Starfire

"Umm, I'll have to take a rain check." said Raven

"But Raven I have checked the update of the weather and there is no form of precipitation in sight, all the more reason to commence with this plan."

"You know what, that actually isn't a bad idea Star, It might be good enough to get Sparky to drop a couple notes. I've never heard him sing a day in my life." said Bee.

"Really? I've heard friend Cyborg sing before. I believe it was when driving to Titans East Tower. I fail to recall what song he was singing but I do remember him saying Cuz He's Cyborg." All three girls shared a laugh, or in Raven's case a small giggle.

"I bet Rae wants to see a certain someone sing a song for her, maybe a certain green skinned changeling who has a painfully obvious crush on her." Said Bee as she playfully nudged Raven.

"Beast Boy's attraction towards you is quite detectable, and you reciprocate these feelings, yes? "

A bright hue of pink appeared upon Raven's cheeks. "I, uhhh, I'm not sure. I mean he is a _little_ cute." She said but Bee and Star weren't buying that.

"Okay I may have a little crush on him but think of what could happen if my powers got in the way."

"I'll have Cy stock up on more light bulbs for ya'll."

"No Bee, it's more than that, my emotions are dangerous, I can't afford to feel anything let alone love and I doubt Beast Boy would like me anyways. Last time I checked I'm the daughter of an interdimensional demon, not really supposed to show compassion for anyone."

"Raven! You have shown love and compassion for us every day whether you choose to realize it or not. Your powers may come across as a burden but they are a part of who you are. Beast Boy would not care about the quirks you possess, he would love and appreciate you as a whole. I bet 5… no 10 zlobnorks that he will care about you as the beautiful person we see before us." Raven was actually stunned by Starfire's words.

"She's right Rae; Beast Boy has his quirks too but I bet you're willing to overlook them right? You have to give him a chance to do the same. You don't need to be afraid open up your heart to him, girl." Said Bee

"Wow. I really appreciate you guys saying that, thank you". Bee and Star smiled at Raven. "And Star?"

"Yes Friend?"

"It _might_ be an*ahem* interesting experience if we did the riff off." Starfire could not contain her joy as she encased her dark friend in an intense, back-breaking girl hug.

"Oh glorious Raven, we must start the preparations for this activity. We need to tell the boys about this also, hopefully they would be willing partake in this as well!" Star dragged Bee and Raven downstairs to alert the boys of their new activity.

_Meanwhile With the Boys_

* * *

The titan boys all gathered in the common to think of ways they could get Raven and Beast Boy together. Speedy came to the front of the room with a whiteboard and dry erase marker.

"Okay fellas, time for Operation: Get Beast Boy and Raven Together So He Won't Mope Around like a Lovesick Puppy."

"HEY!"

"Shush, so any suggestions?"

Robin was about to say his suggestion but Cyborg cut him off completely. "Sorry man, you don't get a say in this."

"Why not?"

"Well let's see, you and Star have been going out since Tokyo and you still get all red in the face when she's near."

Aqualad chimed in, "Yeah man, you're about as obvious as Beast Boy's crush on Raven."

"DUDE!"

"And you still haven't come to terms on your feelings about her."

"He's right, you know", Speedy said, "have you guys even gone on a date yet?"

Robin started to get flustered, "Umm, the thing is, we have been very busy this week! Y'know with the villains."

"No we haven't." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg gave a smug smile and said, "As a matter of fact we haven't had a villain around Jump in weeks."

"Actually, I have done some reports on Slade and…"

Cyborg took out a megaphone and turned it to its highest setting, but then decided to put it away. He realized he was much louder than any old megaphone.

"SLADE IS GONE! HE IS NOT COMING BACK! HE'S OUT OF OUR LIVES! SO STOP OBSESSING OVER HIM, YOU CHEAP HAIR GEL WEARING TRAFFIC LIGHT!"

Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy and Robin looked at Cyborg with scared expressions, but they knew he had a point.

Speedy was the first one to break the silence, "Seriously Rob, what's stopping you?"

"It's just that… I have trouble telling her how I really feel sometimes. Like remember when we were on that strange planet and I told her she wasn't my girlfriend? I don't ever want a repeat of _that_."

"Oh yeah, I remember" said Beast Boy, "the way you were hyperventilating I could've sworn you had asthma, dude."

"Wow, a six syllable word? Rae might be rubbing off on you man." Said Aqualad with a grin on his face.

"Shut it, fish boy! You're just jealous that I may have a chance with her!" Said Beast Boy victoriously.

Deep down Aqualad knew he was right. He had taken an interest in Raven about a year ago and had thought she would succumb to his devilish charm and good looks. But this is Raven we're talking about; she isn't one to be wooed by outward appearances. It's on the inside that counts. Lucky for Aqualad Raven was hot inside and out.

"We won't know yet Greenie, for all we know she could have her eyes on someone better." He said smugly.

The boys had shocked and disturbed looks on their faces. The tension between Beast Boy and Aqualad was so thick you could cut it with a machete. Robin and Cyborg knew Aqualad's theory was not only wrong but also completely stupid. But Beast Boy looked like he was taking it to heart. What if Raven had her eye on fish boy? Where would that leave him? His thoughts were interrupted by an overexcited tamaranian.

"Hello friends! Why do you guys have the elongated faces?"

The guys looked at each other awkwardly before Speedy spoke up, "Oh um, it's nothing Star. Don't worry."

"Okayyyy, in that case I have to make an announcement! Friends Raven, Bumblebee and I have done the deliberating and we have decided that we shall be having the Riff Off!"

Cyborg said, "Okay y'all have fun then."

"She meant all of genius." said Raven.

"Ohhh, sorry no can do."

The other boys agreed with him, Robin saying, "Yeah Star, I'm not the best singer so-"

"Oh but you are Traffic Light" said Bee.

Robin glared at Bee, "And how would you know, have you even heard me?"

A smug smile grew on each girls face as Raven said, "You were singing along to No Diggity weren't you Robin? And don't lie to us, because I'll know."

All eyes fell towards Robin as his cheeks flared a beet red color. She was right, he knew that. That doesn't mean he's going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Besides, he knew Raven had a little secret of her own. "I wasn't Raven, however I did hear someone else singing." Everyone around them seemed confused.

"Care to elaborate boy blunder?"

"Well, I was passing by the training hall and I hear someone singing Titanium. The voice sounded rather feminine. I thought it could be Star but she was taking care of Silkie in the common room. So by process of elimination the only feminine voice out there would have to be-"

"Okay I can see you guys are busy doing whatever, so we'll get out of your hair." Raven said nervously.

"But friend Raven, must we leave now?" said Star.

"Yes we must Starfire." Raven said gritting her teeth.

"But-"

"I'll take you and Bee to the mall." She said instantly regretting her words.

Starfire looked ecstatic. Raven, the reserved, dark, abrasive girl actually volunteered to go to the mall. Star grabbed Raven and Bee and ran out the room so fast it would give Kid Flash a run for his money, but not before screaming, "Make sure you guys announce your decision for the riff off!"

"Okay, Star." Said the boys. As soon as the girls left the room the boys started gossiping, in a manly way of course.

"DUDE! Did you actually hear Raven sing?" said Beast Boy. Everyone was eager to find out if their resident half demon was actually capable of such a thing.

"Yeah, man. I woke up and heard something that sounded like singing, passed Star feeding Silkie, followed the sound to the training room, peeked in and lo and behold : RAVEN SINGING!"

"Yo man, how bad is she?" squealed Cyborg, "She's sucks doesn't she? Ooh the dirt we're gonna have on that girl!"

"Actually she was really good."

*record scratch sound effect*

"Are you serious?" said Aqualad and Speedy.

"Yep, really good, kinda like a mixture of Evanescence and a toned down Ariana Grande."

"I don't know what's weirder: Raven singing or Boy Blunder knowing about modern music." Speedy teased. The rest of the boys laughed hard along with him while Robin started sulking.

Cy was the first one to compose himself, "Seriously though, Raven singing? This I gotta see."

"Yeah" Aqualad agreed, "Maybe we should do the riff off guys."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Said Beast Boy, "How about you guys?" Both Speedy and Robin nodded their heads.

"Well alright then!" hollered Cyborg. "Hey grass stain maybe you can sing Raven a little song since she loves singing so much!"

"You know what Chrome Dome, you're right! I could use my kick ass singing skills to impress Raven."

"Whoa man, I was only kidding…

"Later man gotta go pick a song!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! MY MOMMY WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND I'VE BEEN REALLY DEPRESSED ABOUT IT. BUT NOW I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD TO KEEP UPDATING! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NEEDED! BYE EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AN DISCONTINUING RIFF OFF UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I FEEL LIKE SUCH A HYPOCRITE TELLING PEOPLE NOT TO DISCONTINUE THEIR STORIES WHEN I'M DOING IT MYSELF. BUT I JUST REALIZED THAT I CAN'T JUGGLE THIS, MY HIGH SCHOOL STORY AND SCHOOL. AND NOW I HAVE COLLEGE CLASSES, SO NOW THAT'S MORE WORK. SO I'M SORRY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**Before I go, someone wrote me this really nice review for High School Hoedown:**

kole dechert:Your writing sucks asshole. And so does your storyline, you can't even

wack off to this, your

pathetic. Go to fuckin college or something.

**I would like to say that first of all I'm a junior in high school and as it is said above I am taking college classes. By the time school is over I will have enough college credits that equal one college class. So SUCK IT! AND I THINK MY WRITING IS AWESOME. I ALSO DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOU "WACK OFF" TO STORIES MISTER. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR ASS TO COLLEGE? "YOUR PATHETIC"? REALLY? YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T GO TO COLLEGE IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR AND YOU'RE! YOU'RE PATHETIC! :P**

**I'm sorry fellow readers, that comment just got me so mad. But just know that I will be cutting off this story until I can juggle my life. BYE YA'LL!**


End file.
